


The Buzzing In My Heart

by samgilbert2019



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samgilbert2019/pseuds/samgilbert2019
Summary: Yang and Blake have been living together for a while after graduation. One night after a long day at the gym, Yang realizes its finally time to take a bold new step in their relationship.





	1. The Dinner

The door swung open in front of Yang after a long day at her day job. After graduating from beacon 3 years ago she became a freelance Huntress, while working at a gym as a fitness instructor in the interim. She just had a rather intense session with one of her more advanced classes, leaving her sweaty and tired. As she entered her simple apartment she smelled something heavenly. A mixture of cooked fish and a flowery perfume. A smirk crept across Yang’s face. She had completely forgotten it was date night.

From around the corner she heard her lover call out, “Welcome home my firecracker! Dinner is almost ready, but dont come in yet! I want it to be a surprise.”. Yang’s face broke out into a full on smile. “Of course sweetheart, let me go freshen up real quick.” She replied with a hum. She moved to the bedroom and grabbed a nice blouse and skirt, then headed into the shower.

Blake hummed to herself. She and Yang made it a priority to make time for each other. Given that Yang worked out all day and was rather tired when she got home, so she usually just took it easy when she got home. But this was a time they set aside for the two of them to enjoy each other. Blake had a nice dinner prepared, rented a nice movie to watch, and had dolled herself up real nice. She treasured these date nights. She knew Yang loved her no matter what, but she liked showing a little effort given how hard Yang worked so she could stay home and pursue her dream. 

Yang rounded the corner to the dining area and hugged her faunas femme fatale from behind. “How is my little kitty cat doing tonight?” she questioned softly in her ear. Blake turned her attention to the fiery blonde. “You are lucky I’m done with dinner, or else you would have ruined my surprise and I would have been very mad at you.” she fake pouted. Yang smiled softly and buried her head into her beloved’s neck, leaving soft kisses. “Mmmmm, okay. I forgive you. Now come on, the food is ready.” the feline purred.

Blake lead her beloved to the table which she had prepared just for her. Candles lit, flowers arranged, and her favorite dish made just for her. “Babe…. You know you don't have to do all this!” Yang happily chirped. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She would never get over how much she loved Blake, and how much she felt loved in return.

“I know Yang, but I love going all out for my bumblebee.” Blake playfully kissed her lover as she pulled out the chair for her. They sat together eating their meal recounting the day to each other.

“So how is the book coming along? Did you reach out to that old friend of yours?” Yang inquired. Yang always made it a point to keep up with Blake and her progress on her book. She was writing about faunus treatment by humans. Recently she had been trying to reach her old friend Ilia for an interview about her parents. They had been abused and mistreated by the Schnee Dust Company, ultimately leading to their death. “I have actually! She happens to be coming into town soon, so we plan to meet up so I can get some quotes for my book.” Blake answered. “And Weiss doesn’t have any issues with you talking about the SDC’s past?” Yang questioned with a slight tone of worry in her voice. “Actually she encouraged me to include it! She even included some old memos showing how poorly her grandfather ran the company. Ever since she took over she really wants the SDC to have a better image, and by being up front about the companies past she thinks it will help the image for the future.”

“That is wonderful honey! I’m glad it's all going so well.” Yang hummed. She loved how passionate her beloved got when she talked about her passion project. It made all those long nights at the gym and even longer missions so worth it to see the happy look on her face. 

In fact… she knew exactly how to make tonight even better.

She may have forgotten tonight was date night, but she had something planned for a long time. She had been dating Blake for several years, had built a life for each other, and had made each other so happy. She had a big thing planned, but she thinks this would be a better time anyway.

Yang was going to ask Blake to marry her.

“Hon, I’m gonna be right back. I need to go to the powder room.” Yang excused and quickly ran off to the bedroom. Not noticing the smirk the black clad belladonna had on her face. 

Yang quickly ran to her pajama drawer and felt around for the ring. Only… she couldn't find it. Panic settled in, had someone broken in? Had she placed it somewhere else and simply forgot? A million different questions ran through her head in the span of just a moment. She could not believe it, she had lost the ring. 

“Yang? Are you okay? I didn't under-cook the fish did I?” Blake called from down the hall, worry clear as a blue sky in her voice. Yang snapped back to reality. “Uh, no it was delicious! I’ll be right there!” Yang replied quickly as to not rouse suspicion. Yang went into the connecting bathroom, flushed the toilet, and run the water for a moment. Returning to the table with as much of a smile as she could muster. 

Blake looked at yang with sympathy. “Is everything okay? Something seems a little off”. Yang returned Blake’s gaze. “I’m fine. Just had to freshen up a bit.” she replied trying not to sound disappointed. 

Blake smirked again, but this time Yang noticed. “Oh, are you certain? You seem a bit upset. It… wouldn't have anything to do with this?” She said as she produced the very ring Yang had just about lost her mind looking for. 

Yang was shocked, how had she found it!?!? What does this mean? How had she reacted when she found it?

“Bu...bu….but” Yang stammered before Blake silenced the blonde. “Do you think I don’t know you at all? You only ever say powder room when you are planning something, you just went to the bathroom before dinner, and you haven't changed your hiding spot in 5 years!” Blake exclaimed with a giant dopey smile. Yang looked stunned at her lover, all she succeeded in doing was strengthening her reasoning for marrying her. 

“So, are you gonna just sit there? Or are you gonna propose you big dork!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Bee Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finds the words to say to the woman she loves most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a intermediate chapter, a bridge between the two. Next chapter will be MUCH longer.

Yang made a mental note that she needed to change up her hiding spot, maybe to where they keep Zwei’s things for when Ruby leaves him when she and Weiss go on one of their “business trips” that Ruby somehow is always getting allergic reactions all over her neck. Yang quickly snapped back into the moment as she pulled her captivating cat-like companion into a deep hug. “Blake, I love you. So much.” she sighed. 

Yang released her lover and begun to go through what she had planned. “Remember when we had those really good burgers at that one restaurant downtown? You got a little bit of catsup on your face and then pretended you were a vampire? That was the exact moment I decided I was ready to marry you. The only issue was, when?’.

Blake broke into a blush, she knew exactly the moment she was talking about. She had acted like that in a moment of childish joy, and she loved how Yang reacted. Giggling and squealing while Blake bit her in the neck. Although, not like when they usually did a little neck biting, she thought. “You know that you could have done it whenever!” she exclaimed, distancing herself from that thought. 

Yang replied with a large smile on her face. “That's the thing, I could just do it whenever. Because that is what our love is like. It’s not a firework, fast and temporary. It's not a candle, long lasting but not hot. It's a bonfire. It lasts for ages, warming all those who see it.”. Yang kneeled and held out the ring. “You are perfect for me, and I am perfect for you. We are two halves of a whole. If you let me, I would like to hold you for the rest of my life. Forever and always.”.

Blake started sobbing. She had been waiting for this for so long. She loved Yang with all her heart. What she had said was true, they where two halves of a whole. 

She took Yang into a deep kiss. “YES!!! Of course I will marry you!!!” she practically screamed.

After a moment of respite, the two lovers went into the living room and started the movie. But neither could focus purely from excitement and love for the other.

Blake had a feeling that she would be screaming again tonight….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Bee Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to get this out!! I promise I wont take as long for the next chapter. It will be the NSFW chapter, so be warned.


	3. The Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang have some fun on their date night.

…..Because she picked a Horror movie!

Blake held her fiance while the movie played, but she was only half paying attention. Something about a Grimm that can imitate humans in the coldest parts of atlas. She was too busy thinking about how happy she was and how her family would react. She was certain her mother would be over the moon, she had been not so subtly hinting to Yang that she should propose. Her father would be his usual protective self, but would be happy that she is happy. Plus he and Yang where sparring buddies, so she knew he would approve.

Yang pretended to be interested in the movie while she slowly stroked her lovers side. She was completely enraptured by her darlings thinking face. She knew blake wasn’t paying attention and used that fact to her advantage.

Yang moved her hand from Blake’s hip to her thigh, and began to lightly draw circles with her finger. Blake’s ears instinctively flicked up, but it was not enough to break her concentration. 

Yang was determined to change that.

She moved her fingers closer to the inside of her darling’s thigh. Upon reaching the inside she raked her nails agonizingly slowly toward her honeypot. Earning a loud and drawn out moan from her partner. Blake looked at her fiery lover with half lidded eyes. Wordlessly they communicated exactly the same thing, I need you.

After turning off the movie (they weren't animals after all) and moving to the bedroom, they began to strip each other down. First Yang took Blake’s shirt and slowly lifted it off of her, revealing a toned stomach and a lacy purple bra. “I wanted to wear your favorite, You’ve been working so hard, you deserved a nice reward. But now, it's to show you how much I love you and how excited I am to spend the rest of my life with you.” Blake stated with a big loving smile on her face.

Yang couldn't help but to kiss her. She put all of her love into the kiss, giving her everything she could. She lifted her shirt to reveal that she was not wearing a bra. She gave Blake a sly smirk then came up to her ear. “I wanted to wear your favourite too.” she whispered as she bit lightly on Blake’s ear. Blake moaned lightly and grasped at her lovers hair.

Yang began to kiss down the feminine feline’s body, stopping to focus on the sensitive points she had learned over the years. Blake mewling and writhing all the while. “Yaaaaaang” she purred deeply, displaying her arousal. Yang had stopped for a minute to kiss and nip at her lovers toned stomach, and began to shimmy the pants off of Blake.   
Yang kissed and bit around her lovers pelvic area. Causing Blake to squeal and writhe. “Baaaabe, stop teasing!” Blake whined. Yang, ever the one to please her tabby temptress, was very willing to comply. Shoving her soon to be wife onto the bed and taking her panties with her. “Time for some dessert.” Yang quipped, which earned a stifled giggle from her lover.

Yang dove in between Blakes plush thighs. Lining up her mouth with her darling’s core. She layed in just such a way that she could stare right into Blake’s eyes as she pleasured her. Blake stared down in pure adoration, completely at the mercy of her lover. 

Yang started slow, dragging her tongue on the outer lips to get a rise out of Blake. It worked. Blake whined loudly and squirmed in place. She looked down at Yang and didn’t even need to see her mouth to know she had a smirk. “I thought you said no more teasing?” Blake inquired slightly annoyed. 

Yang let out a slight giggle and began the real show. Her tongue slipping in to Blake’s pussy. As Yang lapped and swirled her tongue inside Blake, she took one of her hands and began to rub her lovers clit in slight circles. “Oh god Yang-ah! Please more, Please!” Blake begged as Yang happily complied. She pressed into her clit and began to get faster with her tongue.

Blake’s mind was on fire. Yang was some sort of lesbian God. Whenever she went down on her, Blake melted into a puddle of moans and nonsensical sentences. Blake’s face was red with her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Her hips bucking in a attempt to have Yang get deeper.

Yang loved when Blake got like this, the usually stoic and calm feline reduced to a squirming puddle of pleasure, and Yang was nowhere near done. She increased her speed, earning a scream of her name from her puma playmate. 

“Yaaaaaaaang. Im gonna, gonna!” Blake screamed, unable to get the full sentence out. Yang removed herself for just long enough to say one thing. “I know baby, let it all out. For me”. Then she resumed. Yang knew just what she had to do to get Blake over the edge, and began to suck on her clit.

Blake nearly passed out from the pleasure. She was moaning and squirming, and it finally hit the breaking point. She came, she came like she had never done before.

After cleaning up a little, Yang came up to snuggle her kind-hearted kitty. “I can't wait to hold you like this every night for the rest of our lives” Yang hummed contently. Blake turned so she was facing Yang. “Neither can I Yang. I’ll always be here. Now and forever”. On that note they kissed tenderly and fell into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this took! Some life stuff came up. I plan to do more fics (both smut and plot-ish) so feel free to check back! I promise I wont take so long to make them next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official work! I have been writing for a while but recently my friends have encouraged me to publish my work! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
